I don't know white from black
by Writing4Eternity
Summary: Hairspray 2007 She wanted to tell the world about their love for one another but hewanted to keep it a secret a little while longer. After six months of keeping it a secret, she is ready to move on...with or without him. Cornybelle...DUH!Oneshot


**I DON'T KNOW WHITE FROM BLACK**

"You're awfully quiet tonight. Don't you like my Mac n cheese? he asked

We were sitting in his apartment around a candle light dinner drinking wine and celebrating out sixth month anniversary. He'd attempted to make me dinner to celebrate the special occasion.

"Yeah I love it babe. I was just thinking"

"What's on your mind mybelle…I mean Maybelle'

I blushed and rolled my eyes at the nick name he gave me.

"I told you that, that nickname is so…well CORNY" I joked

He laughed and wiped his mouth and hands with a napkin.

"Seriously though, what's up?"

"I….you promise not to be mad"

"Promise"

"When are we going to tell the world about us? I mean you do love me right?

"Maybelle I can't believe you would ask me that. Of course I love you"

"So what's the problem? It's not like I'm asking you to marry me"

He gave a long sigh and brushed his fingers through his messy black hair, something he did quite often.

I noticed that he looked absolutely adorable with messy hair rather than his normally well kept hair.

"I told you Maybelle, we're going to tell everyone…as soon as the time is right. I promise. Now please just eat so that we can enjoy the rest of the evening.

I sighed but reluctantly agreed. "Ok"

The rest of the evening flew by and much to my surprise, I actually enjoyed it.

"I don't want you to go" he said while pulling me closer.

We were snuggled together on the couch watching an old episode of The Mickey Mouse Club. Growing up, I always wanted to be apart of that show.

"I have to go Corny. I have to be up early tomorrow. Besides, my kids will began to wonder where I am"

"Don't they know you are with me?"

Yeah they are the only ones who know I thought to myself.

"Yeah they know" I say while standing up to stretch.

He mimicked my actions and followed me to the door.

"Call me as soon as you get home. You know what; I'll follow just to make sure you arrive there safely."

"Corny I'm a big girl. Stay here, I'll be fine."

It was at times like these that Corny had wished that everyone new about he and Maybelle. He hated keeping her out so late.

"Are you sure Maybelle because I don't mind?"

I pressed my lips against his and felt him place his hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sure" I said once we were apart.

"That's just not fair Maybelle. You can't leave after a kiss like that."

I smiled and turned to leave. "See you tomorrow"

"Call me as soon as you get home"

The next couple of days came and went. It broke my heart every time I saw someone flirt with Corny because they thought e was single. For the most part, I pretended like I was fine until I saw Velma Von Tussle kiss him. That was the straw that broke the camels back even though he did push her away IMMEDIATELY afterwards.

I put on a brave face and casually strolled towards them.

Corny gave me an apologetic but my heart was still hurting. I did everything in my will power not to break down and cry in front of them. After all, I was Motormouth Maybelle.

"Can we help you Velma spat?"

I couldn't understand why the producers had changed their minds and re-hired Velma. She was absolutely horrible to the black dancers. I ignored her and spoke directly to Corny.

"We need to talk?"

"Excuse me! Can't you see we're busy?" Velma frowned

"Velma stop! Come on Maybelle"

We went to his office and he shut the door behind us so that we could have some privacy.

"Maybelle I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was going to do that"

I held my hand to silence him. "I can't do this anymore Corny. You either want to be with me or you don't"

"Maybelle please don't do this right now. You know I want to be with you. Now is just not the right time."

"When will the right time be Corny?" I yelled not caring who might hear me.

"Maybelle please lower your voice darling"

I felt the tears slip down my face as I starred at him.

Corny sat down on his desk and sighed. "You know that I love you and want to be with you. Please tell me you know that Maybelle.

I walked towards him with my arms out stretched.

He took the opportunity to stand and pull me closer to him.

After what seemed like forever I gave him a quick kiss and released him.

"Why did that feel like good-bye Maybelle?"

I stepped back and shook my head. "I'm done Corny"

I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm making me face him.

"I love you"

"I know"

I pulled away and walked out of his office with my shoulders back and head held high. The entire time my heart was breaking inside of me.

As the days turned into weeks, their relationship was pretty much non existent. The spoke to one another and hosted the show together but that was it.

He was as she threw her head back in laughter at a joke or something that Penny and Seaweed told.

"She misses you, you know?"

He turned to see Lil'Inez standing there and motioned for her to join him in the audience seats. The show was set to start in twenty-five minutes.

"She cries herself to sleep every night"

It broke his heart to know that he was the reason for her tear stained pillows.

"I'm sorry Inez. You have to know that I love your mom.'

"I know. She knows. You know. It's them who need to know" she said while pointing at a random camera.

He looked away from the twelve year old girl who had wisdom beyond her years. "It's complicated"

"What's so complicated about being with someone you love?" she asked wise standing up. "I don't want to lose you in my life Corny but I'm scared that my mama is slowly moving on."

This hit Corny like a ton of bricks and he knew then and there that he couldn't let that happen. Lil'Inez, Maybelle, and Seaweed were his family and he refused to let them get away.

He jumped up and gave Inez a quick squeeze before running off to who knows where.

Corny nervously waited for the camera light to come on indicating that the show was on live.

"You okay?" asked Maybelle

He smiled but didn't say anything.

5…4…3…2…

"We're going to do things a little different tonight folks" said Corny while turning to face Maybelle. "I have something to say to you…

When I first saw you

I was scared to talk to you

When I first talked to you

I was scared to like you

When I first liked you

I was scared to love you

Now that I love

I'm scared to lose you

Maybelle and the rest of the people in the studio were stunned.

"She is now a checkerboard chic" Penny yelled causing a thunderous eruption.

"It took you long enough" said Maybelle while throwing her arms around him

"I'm not stupid anymore" Corny smirked while winking at Lil'Inez


End file.
